


The Setters Strings

by seijoh41



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M, assasin Au, kinda mafia but not really idk, side iwaoi, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijoh41/pseuds/seijoh41
Summary: The organization, Setters Assassin’s, are big on taking out big people who owe money to a league. Their top Assassin, Akaashi Keiji, got tangled up with the big casino owner, Bokuto Koutaro, by failing on his mission because something made him hold back...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DNANXH ik EVERYONE has done something like this but i’m planning on adding some twists on it  
> Iwaoi comes in later but Kuroo comes in this chapter.

“This is how i’m going to live now?”

Akaashi Keiji got involved with the Setters Assassins (SA)  
at the young age of 17. He got outed as one of the only gay men at his high school. Akaashi was kicked out of his parents house and had to crash with his small friend group. He was shoved into an ally by his classmates unconscious and woke up in the hands of Sugawara Koushi. He is the founder and president of SA and saw potential in Akaashi. 

Akaashi learned everything to know from him and was his fourth member. Suga started to give him missions and with every succeeding he slowly became a favorite and the face of SA.

“I feel like the dad i was meant to be, ah. You’re gonna make me cry,” Suga joked as seeing Akaashi’s photo on the cover of the handmade manual.

“Please don’t. I don’t want to cause tension between the others,” Akaashi quietly said.

“Hehe they all know you’re the favorite. I care about all of y’all equally but it just felt like i raised you better than your parents”

Sugawara was 20 when they first met and was a run away from an arranged marriage and got hunted down by the mafia. They let him go and surprisingly found a lover who was part of the smaller branch. Because of this SA has a close connection with the ,and order the people that they want assassinated.

“Yikes Keiji this is a big one,” Sugawara huffed as opening a file.

Akaashi leaned over to see a tall man in a all white suit with gold accents on the wrists and his tie. His hair was wild being grey with black highlights. He was sitting in a big fancy chair with a great horned owl on top. His grin was the one thing that drew his turquoise eyes to the page. 

Suga looked over at Akaashi and handed him the file,”Bokuto Koutaro, the owner of the biggest casino in town. He’s only there because his father built it up from the ground. Yeesh talk about a spoiled brat getting fancy photo shoots.”

“May i ask why he is on the list?” Akaashi asked out curiousity.

“Daichi said he owes big money and has been avoiding meeting up with them for years. He’s currently 24 and has been in the business since 18,” He replied.

Akaashi looked more at his information to see he lived at the same home town as him and went to the same high school. He was only a year older.

“You got the guts?” Suga patted his back.

“Yeah. Just going to be a little personal,”

Akaashi threw on the nicest suit he could find. It was a charcoal suit with a bronze bow. Everyone has their own personal outfits for everything. Even cross dressing, but that was for the perverts. 

“Heard you’re taking out one of the big ones, huh?” Semi leaned against the doorway.

“Yeah, I’m not gonna lie i’m nervous,” Akaashi spoke with a strained breath.

“It will be fine. Being one of the younger ones might be a disadvantage ,but it tricks people all the time,” He spoke before getting called out.

Sugawara always suggested to wear a little bit of makeup to make them look nicer in special settings so right before Akaashi headed off he added little eyeliner and a light lip gloss. He hates it the most but it was told that it empathize and distracts people from what’s suspicious about one selves.

~

Akaashi arrived to see what is expected on a friday evening. People. 

He immediately noticed Bokuto at the biggest table yelling as people surrounded him. Akaashi started at a small table and moved his way up to the top five. It was easier than he thought until he countered someone.

A tall man with black bed hair kept following him suddly. His suit was hey black with red button up and a wacky cat tie.Akaashi decided to stop and went to the bar and saw him sit by him.

“Hey, You’ve been winning a lot , must have a lucky watch , huh?” He tried to greet Akaashi.

“It’s my grandfather’s. He was good a gambling,” Akaashi lied.

Akaashi wasn’t good at small talk and it pained him to talk to this guy. He was about to leave abruptly until he mentioned something.

“The owner of this biz go back as rivals at our high school. We were both captains on the volleyball team but he took up most of the fame like he still does today.He’s been there for me and i’ll do that same...”

‘High school volleyball... i almost joined but then i would of been bullied more... but middle school was always fun as the setter’

“I would love to meet, Bokuto-san if he’s not busy..”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akaashi remember’s bokuto was the only one who stood up for akaashi in high school

tehehehehe

**Author's Note:**

> DHAJHD ITS SHORT BUT ITS A START   
> NEXT CHAPTER TODAY OR TMR BUT IMMA SLEEP


End file.
